


Sand Heart

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry draws a heart in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Heart

Terry walked along the surf enjoying the feel of the cool sand under his bare feet. It had been a while since he had visited the house in the Caymans.

He had left Dino in the kitchen fixing a light lunch.

Terry squatted down and drew a heart in the wet sand. He knew it was a foolish thing to do, but love made sensible people do foolish things.

He looked up when he heard laughter come from behind him.

“It’ll wash away.”

Terry shrugged. He stood up and pulled Dino into his arms.

Dino leaned in and kissed him.

fin


End file.
